In the related art, a compressor (rotary compressor) which is provided in a refrigeration cycle and compresses and circulates a fluorocarbon refrigerant which does not contain chlorine is disclosed, in which, of sliding members which configure a compressing mechanism, a base member of a blade (vane) is made of a ferrous metal, a chromium nitride layer is formed on a surface of the base member, an iron nitride layer which contains chromium nitride is formed as a joint layer between the base member and the chromium nitride layer, and a roller (annular piston) as a counterpart member is formed of Ni—Cr—Mo cast iron (for example, see PTL 1).